Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head. More specifically, the present invention relates to a golf club head with composite tubes.
Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various golf club heads having interior structures.
Yabu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,852,038 for a Golf Club Head And Method OF Making The Same, discloses a golf club head with a sound bar.
Galloway, U.S. Pat. No. 7,118,493 for a Multiple Material Golf Club Head discloses a golf club head with a composite aft body having an interior sound component extending upward from a sole section of a metal face component.
Seluga et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,834,294 for a Golf Club Head With Center Of Gravity Adjustability discloses a golf club head with a tube having a mass for adjusting the CG of a golf club head.
Dawson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,900,070 for a Weighted Golf Club Head discloses a golf club head with an interior weight lip extending from the sole towards the face.
However, the prior art fails to disclose an interior structure that increases ball speed through reducing stress in the face at impact, with a minimal increase in mass to the golf club head.